1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a lever fitting connector for fitting female and male connectors to each other by operating a lever.
2. Related Art
FIG. 6 shows a frame-connection-type connector 1 disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. Hei-6-251826. This connector 1 is constituted by a female connector portion 3 provided in a body 2 of a connection box such as an electric connection box or the like, a male connector 5 to be inserted and fitted into a hood portion 4 of this female connector portion 3, and a frame 6 for inserting and fitting the male connector into the female connector portion 3. A plurality of electric wires (not shown) are attached to the male connector 5, and led out from the rear end side of this male connector 5. In addition, the frame 6 is constituted by a body 7 which receives the male connector 5 inside rotatably, a rotation foot portion 8 provided so as to project from one side of the body 7, and an operation convex portion 9 provided so as to project from the other side. A sliding shaft 10 is formed on a top end portion of the rotation foot portion 8. This sliding shaft 10 is inserted and locked into a slide groove 12 of a frame support portion 11 provided around the female connector portion
After the sliding shaft 10 is locked in the slide groove 12, the operation convex portion 9 is pushed to rotate the frame 6 in the direction of the arrow a around the sliding shaft 10. As a result, the male connector 5 is inserted and fitted into the female connector portion 3. On the other hand, to pull out the male connector 5 fitted to the female connector portion 3, the operation convex portion 9 is pushed in the opposite direction to thereby rotate the frame 6 in the direction opposite to the arrow a so that the male connector 5 can be drawn out from the hood portion 4 of the female connector portion 3.
In this case, the sliding shaft 10 acts as a fulcrum, and the operation convex portion 9 acts as a point where force is applied so that the portion of the male connector 5 which is rotatably supported by the frame 6 becomes a point of application and the male connector 5 can be fitted into the female connector portion 3 as shown in FIG. 6 with a small force. It is therefore possible to reduce an operation force when the male connector 5 and the female connector portion 3 are fitted to each other.
In the above-mentioned frame-connection-type connector 1, however, the frame support portion 11 in which the rotation foot portion 8 of the frame 6 is locked require a wide occupation space in the outside of the female connector portion 3 as shown in FIGS. 6 and 7. Accordingly, the miniaturization of the frame connecting 25 connector as a whole is hindered.
There is another defect that the body 7 armoring the male connector 5 is bent sideways at the time of operation, and therefore the portion supporting the male connector rotatably is apt to be detached.
Further, since there is provided no guide means for guiding the male connector 5 into the hood portion 4 of the female connector portion 3, there is a further problem that the male connector 5 may injure a wiring terminal portion in the connector if the fitting surface of the male connector 5 pushes the frame 6 in a state where the fitting surface is inclined.